theggfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Stay Night 2
After receiving an invitation to partake in an ALLWORLD tournament's 2nd rounds of Fate as depicted in the anime series Fate Stay Night, the Young Titans then chose their best and brightest shining star of the stars we call a cosmos. Enter the real world's next of now's SABER. Kenneth Tran known more popularly as "Asian Adonis", a son of Nezha (as seen in Journey to the West books) and Zatoichi (8th house), is listed as the official entrant on behalf of his great grandfather's grandfather who was the Archduke of Go Cong City of Vietnam's Nguyen Dynasty (father-in-law of the emperor of the Nguyen Dynasty of the Southern Kingdom as it is known and commonly titled in China, the Middle Kingdom). Along with his many accolades and position as a council of organizations member of the United Nation's UNA-USA Orange County chapter, his lineage has been verified as true by the International Nobility Commission headquartered in Italy (although he is listed as a non-member for not paying membership dues due to financial hardships common for 29 year olds living in California, USA #MAGA). In witness of all things measured by power level alone with moves to match, it is exact that this is SABER as we all know it here at the intersection of worlds, fictional known as alt/alted and real known as IRL, which some of we call ALLWORLD. He will be paired up with Morgan Le Fay (spelling variations including Morgaine La Fey, as that was known to her in and of originally), nicknamed but not officially named SAD FROG or the source of STARDUST. We cannot confirm or deny rumors circulated that she is "The Raven" from Young Titans, but we can say that SABER is an excellent martial artist when he's at his best in preparation (non-exhausted) who is skilled to some degree with most non-empty handed forms such as the kali sticks, the kendo stick (shinai) and various unorthodoxed custom short whip of his own design as a technological innovator of 'magitek$'. These are his special skills and abilities in a League of Legends-typical format with Noble Phantasm (ultimate move) information as well: 1. Whiplash!? as an elemental BEAM Using the machina dustmites made from a proprietary combination of chemicals founded in far flung places (not all of which is known to him for safety) which have been past-surface burned into his hands (now scarred on the right knuckles), this DARPA agent code named #Blossom is able to generate gravitational forces that are colorless and semi-visible (appearing as blurred wavelengths or vibrations of thin air) to the naked mortal eye of humanity which are similar to the homosuperior Cyclop's optic beams (X-Men series) in raw DPS output on an extradimensional level, meaning it felt across over 66+ overlapping planetary bodies/dimensions (not all guaranteed to be included as is standard and often unknowable) in Orion's Arm/The Milky Way Galaxy on Earth's realms as interaligned planes. This is note because many sentients found across the various worlds of ALLWORLD can produce projectiles in various forms, unarmed, but it often deals little to no magical damage to things that are magical in nature such as Black Adam (who has advantages versus Superman in the comics as Superman's DPS is decreased significantly against magic/magicals; a well known fact of those fictional universes). SABER most commonly wields this as balls of magical gforces and his favorite form would be the "G" whip and psionic blades in the roleplay of daily cosplayed lives. 2. Xcceler8... motion as an area of effect/AOE Using the atomically clocktuned tattoos on his lower and upper arms, he is able to distort sights, sounds, and perception as a whole, partially and at times only when activated, though unknown the maximum duration/limit/organic reach of such, creating a feeling similar in effect to vertigo which can semi-blind others in these types of scenarios. It is able to affect most all sentient types seen thus far and known thus far to us as all including artificial intelligences, most machina, "chitauriIRL" formchangers (as seen in Marvel's Avengers film), human beings with varying degrees of effect(s)/severity, and spiderbots/admins of computer algorithms up to and including the major popular internet websites which utilize machine learning and bot regulated strings of data as programming code. Hallucinations may occur in on and around those who suffer from wild or vivid imaginations often fueled by morbid fantasies or overdoses of sensationized contents such as the fake news medias. When turned high up, it can cause an entire shopping mall area to experience slow motion all at once with an awkward confusion in the air as they'd snap out of it when dispelled. 3. Lightning!! as a SUPPORT technique After a brief casting time of approximately 3 counts of 1 to 3 seconds each up to an hour or so, SABER calls upon familiars (phantoms/ghouls/ghosts and the like) from the 10,000 immortal's cages of kingdoms long gone as of Persian Empire days (as depicted in the 300 film series) to release a volley of arrows made of matter that appears as darkened clouds/cloudy things that can, but often do not, blot the sky and deal magical stings to sentient things with terrain and environmental effects as well across most if not all dimensions as realms overlapped as known and/or unknowned that we (all?) know as knowns of know. 4. ULTIMA++ Phantasm as an ultimate SPECIAL With this high energy draining in all aspects of energies, SABER is able to summon his partner the sorceress Morgana (Morgan La Fey, in alternate spelling) as she will then be able to use her special move as she is often limited to only advisory duties/roles. Calling for ULTIMA++, this Raven-like champion of historical times then calls for an epic dragon to fly down from the skies above (visible to the naked eye in black), appearing as obvious ahnis a dark archon from StarCraft the video game series to most all if not all living things by common-most standards, which is then able to use its BAHAMUT technique, also called YAMATO CANON. This is then charged up with solar energies and/or moonlights (another form of light energies known to interstellars in some star kingdoms such as Alpha Centauri's MAGI$) and released, sometimes only upon SABER yelling out "FIYAH!!" (accented form of "FIRE!!") and pointing his fingers in the direction of the designateds. This can cause high DPS up to and including, but unknown further, a flash of clouds like a mushroom in elseworld skies of destined stars collide. Here is a Marvel.com self-made depiction of SABER as he, the Asian Adonis representing government agency DARPA (as depicted in Metal Gear Solid the video game series), enters FATE STAY LATER known as FATE PLAYS...